Pool Pranks
by The Real Half Blood Princess
Summary: It is almost the end of the summer and no one wants it to end. Lilly just got her licence. That might lead to some troubles. Lets just hope everyone can stand to be with each other by the time school starts again.
1. Lillys Licence

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Lil its mum can I come in? "Sure" Mumbled Lilly. She had just turned 16 a few days ago. She looked over at her clock o my gosh its 11:30am. I was supposed to be up by 11:00 at the very latest! She had overslept! "Lilly Anne get up your drivers test is in 45 minutes." "Why didn't you get me up sooner?" "I thought you would get up in time and I had to take Jamie to Catherine's house" "Well I need to get in the shower, then dry my hair and do my make-up still." "Ok get busy" So Lilly jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes and was just about ready to get in the shower. The phone rang. "Mum will you get that" "Lil its James do you want me to have him call you back?" "No Ill take it." She grabbed her robe and ran to her room. "Got it" she yelled! "Hello"

"Hey" "So what do you want?" "What are you doing today?" "I have to take my road test today, but that's about it. Why?" "I just wanted to know if you want to do something today." "Later today will be fine but I have to go get ready" "ok" "Bye Love ya" "Love ya." And they hung up. Lilly ran to the shower and was out in 10 minutes that's a record for her. "Mum how much time do I have?" Lilly yelled. "About 15 minutes" her mum yelled back. So she ran to her room to get dressed and dry her hair. Wow I still have 5 minutes Lilly thought to herself so she did her makeup. After she got her makeup done she came running down the stairs with her jacket in her hand "Mum we got to go now" yelled Lilly. "Ok here are the keys" Lilly's mum (Ginger) said. In 5 minutes they were there and Lilly was up next to take her road test, she was so nervous. But after 35 minutes of turn Left up here on Vandenbosh and turn Right on Maclinden and so on. She was done. The only thing left to do was to find out if she passed. O my gosh she did. Lilly jumped up and down yelling "I passed I passed" "Good job Lilly" her mom said!

"Mum can I go pick up James in the mustang today?" Lilly asked. "Sure, well lets get going to we can go home, get some lunch and then you can go get him." "O mum I love you. You're the best. Hey can James stay in the gust room tonight so I don't have to drive him home?" Lilly asked as they were walking out to the car. "Sure I don't want you driving that far, that late at night." Her mum replied. "Ok but you're going to have to talk to him mum and tell her you said it was ok, because she never believes me when I say that James can stay in the guest bedroom. Well partially his room cause he's the only one who stays in it! So the second they walked in the do Lilly was on the phone calling James! Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello" James's mum answered. "Hi is James there?" Lilly asked nicely. "Yeah hang on….." Lilly could hear her calling James in the background "James Lilly's on the phone" "Ill be there in a sec. Mum" "Lilly?" "Yeah" "He's coming" "Ok thanks" "Hello, mum got it." Click, James's mum hung up the phone. "Hey what's up?" James asked. "I got my license, im so happy" "That's cool Lil" "Do you want to hang out today?


	2. The mall

Disclaimer: I dont own any of they Harry Potter characters. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to those who reviewd and if you want me to continue this story you need to motivate me to want to write more!**

* * *

**

"My mum said I could come and get you."Lils told James.

"Sounds fun let me ask my mum, Can I go over Lilly's?" James asked his mum, "She said it was ok."

"O my mum said you can stay if you want?" Lilly rembered.

"Sure but ill have my mum call your mum when your on you way over here to get the answer on that, cause I know it takes like 45 minutes,"James answered her.

"Yeah I should leave now so we have all day."

"Good idea"

"Hey you should get you mum so they can talk now, and we might have an answer by the time you get here. Ha ha."

"Ok bye I love ya see you in a lil bit," Lilly told him.

"Ok love ya," James replied.

"Mum phone" they both yelled at the same time.

As soon as Lilly gave her mum the phone she grabbed the keys and hit the road! 45 minutes later she was at James's house knocking at the door. James's mum answered the door

"Hi Lilly, how are you? O James is just about ready he is getting some clothes. He's in his room go surprise him!"

"O sounds fun," so she walked do the hall and into snuck into his room and said "James don't forget to pack underwear." He Jumped! "Wow that was as fun as I thought it would be" joked Lilly "so are you ready to go?"

"Yup" Replied James!

So they put his stuff in the car and were on there way back to Lilly's house or where ever they wanted to stop! Like at an ice cream shop! Yum! Ice cream! So they stoped to get ice cream because that sounded good.

"Now don't spill any in the car mum will kill me" lectured Lilly.

"I won't jeeze" James replied. So they jammed to music and ate their ice cream on the way home! Before they knew it they were home (at Lilly's is home).

* * *

When they walked in the door the phone rang and it was Ali Harper.

"Hello?" Lilly answered the phone.

"Hey what are you doing today?" Ali asked?

"I don't know, James is over right now. Why?" Lilly asked.

"Cause me, Jennica, Roxana and sighs Sirius Black are all going to the mall ask James if he wants to go?" Replied Ali.

"Ok 1 sec, James do you want to go to the mall with Ali, Jennica, Roxana, and Sirius, today?" Lilly asked him sweetly.

"Sure I guess" said James.

"Yeah what time are we going?" Lilly informed Ali.

"Like in a half hour"

"Ok where are we meeting?" Lil asked?

"At the big fountain," answered Ali, actually knowing what was going on, for once! Lol.

So they got ready. Then they went to go meet Ali, Jennica, Roxana, and Sirius at the fountain. When they got there the girls were ready to shop! The guy were just there to pretty much hold the bags and if they wanted to do some shopping of their own. Which that didnt happen unless you count eating their shopping.

The girls thought it would be fun to drag the boys into Victoria's Secret. Which they think the boys actually liked after they drug them into the store. They boys did do some shopping of their own there. And the girls just stood there looking at the boys in aww that they were actually going to buy something. They thought the boys were just joking when they brought the laungrie to the counter. But no. James bought Lilly something but wouldnt tell her what he bought.

He told her "Maybe later you will find out." That did no good except make Lilly mad. "James Potter, i will never," and she stormed off.

* * *

I hope you like it andremberI need reviews to motivate me to want to post more oryou will never find out what the pool pranks will be. And if you do motivate meyou should see the pool in the nextfew chapters. I dont know ifI will get to the pranks yet! 


	3. Im sorry

Sorry it took so long to reply. Well here it goes I hope you like it. And remember REPLY!

Luv ya, Kara

* * *

After Lilly got mad at James they decided to go eat. James and Sirius decided to go eat somewhere different than Lilly Ali, and Roxana, and Jennica. Ali pulled Sirius off to the side while they were walking and told him to take James to go get pizza. She knew James loved it but Lilly hated it. So the girls ate and talked.

"Lilly don't be mad at him," Ali said as Lilly was sitting at the table looking across the food court at James, "He's a guy, it's not his fault."

At that Lilly started laughing along with the rest of them. "Yeah you're right," Lilly agreed.

"After we get done eating do you want to go back to my house to go swimming?" Ali asked?

"Sure, I guess but James is riding with you. Ill takes Sirius." Lilly replied.

"Why punish us?" Roxanna and Jennica said at the same time.

"Well I guess it don't matter that much to me cause Ali has to drop me off on the way back to her house anyways. I have to go to my cousins to go to this muggle place called a theme park. He wants to go there for his birthday." Replied Roxanna.

"Why would someone want to go to a park with a theme? What is the theme dragons, flowers, what?" Asked Jennica.

"No a theme park is a place with all kinds of rides," Lilly told her, "But why would he go there if he is not a muggle?"

"His dad is a muggle. He thought my aunt was joking when she told him she was a witch. He told her there is no such thing as magic and witches and wizards. She got so mad at him. But when he was flying through the air, he realized she was telling the truth." Roxanna told them.

"What a way to find out." Replied Ali.

They were almost done with their food when Sirius and James came over. They were done and James wanted to talk to Lilly.

"Lilly can I talk to you?" Asked James.

"Sure go ahead, Im not stopping you," replied Lilly.

"Can we go for a walk and talk?" asked James.

"Wow you can really do that? But yeah I guess." said Lilly.

"Come on," James said taking her hand.

"Lils im sorry, please don't be mad at me. I was just joking. Do you wanna see what I bought? It wasn't langrage if that's what you think. And I should have never said that." James told her.

"So Sirius really did talk to you, and he got why I was mad. Im surprised. But we were talking about it at lunch and I decided that I wasn't going to be mad at you for it. O by the way do you want to go to Ali's to go swimming?" Said the not mad anymore Lilly.

"Sure, but I don't have anything to wear." James told her.

"O don't worry about that Ali's mum is a witch and she always has to conjure me up a swim suit. So you wanna go, Ill go tell her. Hey are you ready to leave now. Im done shopping." Asked Lilly.

"Yeah let's go. I don't want you to get mad at me again." Exclaimed James.

"Ok ill go tell Ali and then we'll go." informed Lilly.

So they decided to go to Ali's house. Ali had to stop and drop Roxanna off so Lilly beet her to her house. Ali has an underground pool that is huge! She has an awesome house it is like a mansion! Her house has 10 bedrooms and she is the only child! She is spoiled rotten and will always admit to it! But she is not a stuck up rich kid like most would assume she is really down to earth!

So Lilly walked up and knocked on the door. (Lilly and Ali are best friends and their mums are to so they are like sisters.) Ali's mum answered the door and told them to come inside and wait. While they were waiting Ali's mum, Abbrella but they call her Abby, conjured up some swim suits. When Lilly was showing James where to change, Ali pulled up. About 2 seconds later Ali, Sirius, and Jennica, Jenna, came into the house.

"Mum Im home" yelled Ali, as she walked in the door.

Then Abby came and got them all swim suits. Then they all got changed.

James ran to the pool and yelled, "cannon ball" and there was a big splash!

Lilly thought "man I like his abs. He is so hott!"

Then Lilly dove in nicely! While she was under water she opened her eyes and looked for James then swam over to him a grabbed his ankles! He jumped Lilly came up laughing!

"Ha aha ha right back at you!" James yelled.

Lilly looked down and her faced turned red! Then Ali and Jenna realized why James had said that!

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I know it has taken me forever to reply. School was really hectic. Between the final projects and Final Exams I had no time. I hope you guys liked it. And remember you have to motivate me to want to write more. 


	4. The pool

Sorry it took so long to reply. But you guys/girls really need to review to make me want to write more. Well since I see that is not going to happen here is the next chapter. Well please review.

* * *

When Lilly looked down she immediately realized her top was WAY too small! So she ran out of the pool, grabbed her towel and ran inside.

She called for Ali's mum to conjure up a new top that was a lot bigger. She thought as she changed James must have done that!

Or she grabbed Jenna's top on accident! She then decided to hide James' clothes in the girl's room and jinxed them so if anyone besides herself tried to give them back they would get a giant rash on their face.

Lilly was a bitch when it comes to paybacks!

So she came back out with a top that him and acted like nothing was wrong. Her normal happy self. So no one thought anything about it! They had fun splashing each other!

"Let's play volleyball" James shouted!

"O sounds fun" agreed Sirius and every one else.

So the boys got out and got the net and the ball!

"Ali, Jenna come here." Lilly said after the boys were out of the pool.

"I know James shrunk my top because it fit when I put it on! So I put his clothes in your room and Jinxed them so if anyone besides me try's to give them back! Well I will let you guys find out because im sure James or Sirius will try to get them back! We'll see who's laughing now!"Lilly told them laughing.

"Aww Lil that's mean! But you are the best at jinxes! So I can't wait to see what you did!" Replied Ali!

So they played volleyball and naturally the girls beat the guys who said "You three against us, we'll beat you anyways." Yeah right.

Lilly and Ali are on a summer volleyball team when they are back home from "boarding school" aka Hogwarts.

So they beat the boys bad. But they enjoyed it. And of course the boys are bad sports about it they were making up excuses about why the girls had won. The boys have this idea that boys are better than girls at everything except house work.

"I can't figure out why she ever decided to go out with him on the first date." Lilly thought. She was hooked after that.

Just then James came up and kissed her. "O yeah that's why." Lilly thought.

They spent another half hour in the pool. James was chasing Lilly around the shallow end trying to catch her and throw her in the deep end and dunk her.

"No don't you dare James Potter, if you do I will never kiss you again, and Ill never…" she finished the last part in his ear, but everyone knew what she said by the look on James' face. He good a big smile, and Lilly's face turned pink.

* * *

I know its short but you really didn't motivate me that much to want to write much more than what I did. Ok so please R&R. Ill write more once I get at least 15 reviews.

Kara


End file.
